A Life Lived in the Shade
by Hannah Stark
Summary: Emmeline "Emma" Grey is Christian's youngest sister. At 17, she is just starting college and has moved in with him to avoid commuting from home and living in the dorms. Christian and Emma both struggle with the fact that Emma is growing up and what that means for their relationship as well as his relationship with his girlfriend, Ana.
1. Chapter 1

"Emmeline Grey, you're more beautiful than your reputation describes."

I didn't recognize the deep, soothing voice, but I looked up, intrigued by hearing my full name and the compliment attached to it, especially while sitting in a booth at the club.

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" I glanced away from the unfamiliar boy towards my new best friend Sara. Since freshman orientation two months earlier, we had been basically inseparable. She was both very much like me and completely different from me at the same time and the perfect combination for a best friend.

"Liam!" Sara exclaimed as she jumped up to hug the guy. I stared at him, but I was unable place his face, his blonde hair or the shape of his body. He was completely new to me, but completely gorgeous as well and there was no denying that.

"Em, this is my brother's best friend from high school, Liam. He's just transferred in this semester as a junior."

I nodded, unsure of how to respond to the situation. That explained why he was in the club, but it didn't explain why he knew me by name. Liam slid into the booth next to me and Sara took her seat on my other side.

"It seems you ladies got started on the evening without me." Liam motioned to the empty martini glasses on the table, "Shall we have a few more drinks?"

Sara enthusiastically nodded and Liam motioned to the waitress to provide us with several more rounds of shots. Sara started making toasts to each shot, "to friends," "to shots," "to hot guys," "to Grey Enterprises," "to more shots." Within a quick few rounds of shots, Sara left the table after making eye contact with a brunette guy on the other side of the dance floor, someone I recognized from one of the campus fraternities. I knew Sara was going to join a sorority as soon as she could. The lifestyle simply spoke to her soul.

Liam leaned back in his seat, waiting for me to talk.

"Why do you know me?" I asked as I probed Liam's shoulder with my pointer finger. The drinks have made me much braver than I usually am. "I've never met you before."

"Everyone knows you, Miss Grey. Your brother is famous, as are you by association. Sara's brother also speaks highly of you."

_Miss Grey?_ No one called me that aside from my brothers on occasion and the security detail; I wished they would just call me Em, Emma, or even Emmeline if it would make them more comfortable. I was easily able to recall the weekend when Sara's brother Max came to visit us. He spent more time at the bar than he did with us. He was a nice guy, a little girl crazy, but nice and like Sara, he had the appearance to be crazy in that way. Both of the Hewitt children were stunning with their tan skin, brown hair and blue eyes. I envied Sara's year-long tan on a regular basis. Wan looked good on no one, especially girls with pale green eyes and blonde hair, like me.

"Psh. Max doesn't even know me," I offered pushing Liam's shoulder, "We barely talked. He was too busy getting with other girls all weekend."

"Let's have another drink," Liam suggested as he downed the remains of his cup.

I no longer knew how many drinks I had consumed throughout the night. While getting dressed and ready for the night at Sara's apartment, I made a personal vow to go easy on the alcohol. At 17, I had only been drunk once before in my life, while at home, in the pool house with my older sister, Mia and some of her friends. We had talked and danced and giggled until we all passed out. I remembered the feeling I had the next morning when I woke up and didn't want to feel it again. Although I had gotten away with no "real" punishment for underage drinking, I felt punished enough. Mom knew why I was ill the next morning, but as I was with Mia and we did it at home, we had both gotten away with no more punishment than the hangover and a chat with Christian when he found out.

It was easier to get away with in college, living in the city with my brother. Although he kept an even more watchful eye on me than Mom and Dad had, he agreed to lessen my security detail as long as I proved I didn't need it. I had succeeded in maintaining that trust thus far. Tonight was the first night that I had been out to a bar with my friends during the semester. I had spent most weekends going to the mall with Sara or at small get togethers at friend's houses, but Mia's old ID easily gained me access to the club and I was served drinks all night without a single question.

When I stood up to walk to the bathroom, the shots hit me all at once. I stumbled backwards into Liam's lap.

"Have a little too much to drink, Miss Grey?" Liam asked while smirking.

"No, I'm fine. It's the shoes. They're not mine! I'm just not used to them," I protested. They really weren't mine. I borrowed them from Ana's closet after she and Christian left for their date.

Liam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"Please do be careful. I wouldn't you to fall and let anyone see this," Liam said as he squeezed my butt.

I stood up quickly, shocked by his action, and pulled the dress down, although it still hit very high above the knee. I had borrowed the silver dress from Ana's closet as well. Without responding to Liam, I walked to the bathroom, slowly and with care not to trip. Liam was right. One wrong step would land me in indecent exposure territory.

Once in the bathroom, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was at the point where my understanding of life felt like an out of body experience, like I was looking at someone other than myself in the mirror. My thoughts were separate and different from the movements my body made. My scattered thoughts traveled back to Liam. _Did he just grab my ass? He is cute. Oh, those eyes. I wonder how old he is..._ I was smiling at myself in the mirror with a huge goofy grin. Sara brought home a new boy every weekend. I had never been able to meet a guy due to my usual security detail, but tonight was different. My phone buzzed in my hand.

Sara: I found my fix tonite. He's coming home with me. See you later.

Emma: Hahaha. You are such a slut.

Sara: You're the slut. He wants you badddd.

Emma: Liam? You sure?

Sara: Yesssss. Get it Gurl!

I headed back to the table to find Liam waiting with another set of shots for me.

"Just one more shot, Miss Grey. Cheers to tonight, to new friends, to beautiful girls such as yourself." Liam placed a shot in my hand and took the other for himself.

I downed it, feeling the liquid burn as it traveled down my throat. I recoiled from the horrid taste and on some level, I knew that the shot put me over the edge.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Tequila and Orange Liqueur."

I shuddered. I felt that drink so much more than the others. I was already drunk; I hadn't needed anything else. I slid into the booth next to Liam, willing myself to feel normal.

"That was disgusting. I want to go home. I'm sleepy." I stood up and attempted to walk towards the door to find myself a cab.

"No, no, no. You can't go alone. It's not safe." Liam stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"You sound like my brother," I responded, giggling because he sounded exactly like a Grey brother, "I can take care of myself."

Just as the words came out of my mouth I slipped, almost falling to the floor for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Whoa, whoa, Miss Grey. Please do be careful. And I don't mean to remind you of a brother, far from it." Liam held my arm, successfully guiding me through the front door.

"You're different, Liam. You're nicer than my brothers. And my brothers don't grab my ass like you did either." My filter had disintegrated courtesy of the alcohol.

He smirked at me and the smirk reached his eyes. The golden shade was stunning. I was so absorbed in looking at his face; I had never seen anything like his eyes, so beautiful.

"Such a dirty mouth, Miss Grey. Let's take you home. Where are we going?"

"I live across town with my brother."

Liam lowered me into the cab and slid in next to me.

"I'm different from your brothers in many ways, Emma," he said going back to our previous conversation.

I tried hard to focus on Liam's voice, but found myself looking in his golden eyes that were staring into my own. He was so very different from the men I was used to in the way he treated me, yet similar. The way he wouldn't let me go home alone was strikingly familiar. Liam pulled me closer to him on the seat. With a hand, he pushed my hair from my face. Before college, I had very little interaction with boys my age, thanks to the overbearing protective instincts of my family, thanks to the bad things that happened when I was a kid, but now was different.

"They treat me like a little kid," I offered, "Like I'm still ten years old, but I'm not. I'm almost an adult. I'm in college. I can take care of myself."

"I want to treat you like a woman," he answered. Liam moved his hand to my face, "You deserve to be treated like the beautiful young woman that you are."

I leaned in to meet his kiss. I'm not sure why, but I felt his kiss coming. I knew exactly what he wanted to do. His hand traveled up my thigh to the seam of the silver dress.

"Is your brother home?" Liam asked between kisses, his breathing a bit labored.

"No," I replied, "He's out with his girlfriend tonight."

The security placed on Escala didn't cross my mind in my inebriated state. Sure, Christian had let up on my personal security detail; Ryan no longer followed me every time I left the apartment, sitting in on classes with me, watching me when I meet friends for coffee, but the apartment was still well monitored. Even though Taylor wouldn't be home, one of the other members of the security detail would likely be there. These thoughts would have been a big deal to me at any other time, but not tonight. After all, I was college, basically an adult.

"I'm glad I met you tonight, Em," Liam smiled at me as we stepped into the elevator.

I smiled at his use of the nickname as I pushed the code for the top floor.

"Me too," I responded sweetly.

Again, I leaned in to meet his kiss and I didn't move away until we reached the top floor of the building and the entry way to the apartment.

"Wow, nice place." Liam glanced around the room and whistled.

"Shssss," I put my finger to his mouth, "Let's go to my room."

I left the heels in the entry way and ascended the stairs to my bedroom with Liam trailing behind me. Once in the room, I shut the door. Liam turned me towards him with his hands on my waist. He held me still with my back against the door and kissed my neck.

"I want you," he whispered in my ear, "I want you so bad."

I pushed him towards the bed, climbed on his lap and continued to kiss him hard. I couldn't remember the last boy I had been with in this way. High school had been mostly uneventful in the area of boys with the exception of two very short-term boyfriends and a few random make out sessions at parties.

"Birth control?" he asked.

I shook my head, confused why he was asking.

"We'll wait then."

I hadn't been planning on having sex with Liam; I was a virgin, but something inside of me felt disappointed when he said "we'll wait then".

"Don't frown, Miss Grey. We can still have some fun." He resumed the action, pushing me down beneath him on the bed and holding my arms above my head. Ten minutes later the door handle joggled as he kissed my cleavage.

"Emmeline, open the door."

I froze, but didn't answer the command.

"I know you're in there. I'm unlocking the door right now."

Christian's face held the most livid expression I had ever seen. I immediately distanced myself from Liam and looked away from my brother.

"Who are you?" He stared at Liam, his angry eyes were fixed on Liam, but he showed no fear.

"Who are you?" Liam retorts.

I wished I could put my hand over Liam's mouth and stop him from talking. Christian hated smart asses.

"The owner of this residence," Christian answered plainly, "Now, would you like to disclose your name or would you like me to call the police?"

"Christian! Stop it!" I felt momentarily brave and spoke up to my brother.

"Be quiet, Emmeline. I'll deal with you later," Christian's voice was more of a growl when he directed it at me.

"No. I'm not a ch-."

Christian did not cut me off with words, but his expression was enough. I was in deep trouble with him and I knew it. Christian directed his glare back to Liam and I resolve to try and keep quiet.

"I'm Liam Porter, just a friend of your sister's."

"Well, Mr. Porter. Emma is not entertaining any friends tonight or anytime soon for that matter. You'll be leaving the premises now. Taylor, please escort Mr. Porter from the building and thoroughly explain to him how this household works in regards to visitors that have not been confirmed by me."

I looked away from Taylor when he entered my room. Usually, he doesn't judge, but I could feel even he was upset with me. Once alone with Christian, I pulled at the ends of my dress to make it longer, feeling uncomfortable with so little of myself covered in his presence.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?"

"I'm going to bed. Please get out of my room, Christian," I answered, trying to remain strong.

I headed towards my bathroom, but he stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"You are lucky that you are drunk right now and that I am going to wait and deal with you in the morning, but don't think that a night of sleep will make anything better for you. You have 5 minutes to get out of that scrap of clothing and into something presentable and get to bed. We will be talking in the morning, until then you are not to leave this room."

I shook my arm out of his grasp and folded my arms across my chest.

"I am not a kid, Christian. You cannot tell me what to do."

"You are a kid and I can tell you what to do. Get ready for bed or there will be consequences."

He didn't answer me, but he did exit the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. I was angry, but I climbed into bed regardless. At the moment, I felt more tired than angry and the room was spinning. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to bright sunlight spilling across the room and onto my face. My curtains were drawn wide open, though I didn't remember them being that way when I went to sleep the night before. The light was too bright for my throbbing head to handle and I pushed off the covers to go close the curtains and bring myself back to the darkness.

"I thought I asked you to change out of that dress last night."

I had not heard Christian enter my room, but he had probably been there from before I woke up. He most likely hadn't slept through night on account of me. He barely slept anyway.

"I fell asleep. I was really tired," I offered.

"Get changed and I don't want to see you in that dress ever again. I'll be here waiting for you. We have a lot to talk about."

I grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom without a word. I desperately wanted to shower and clean myself of the previous night, but Christian seemed eager to talk. I was less than eager to do so, but I was also hungry and thirsty and in desperate need of an aspirin. I knew the way to aspirin was to get into his good graces again. As I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw that I was still wearing my makeup from the night before. I looked rough to say the least. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, hoping to make myself feel a little better or at least a little cleaner. My stomach rumbled. I wouldn't last much longer without food and water and medicine for my now growing headache. I changed into sweats and made my way back to my bedroom. Christian still looked angry with me.

"Sit down, Emmeline."

I cringed at the sound of my full name spoken in the tone Christian saved for when he was angry with me.

"Do we have to do this? I have a really bad headache and I'm starving."

"Sit." Christian handed me a plate with toast, eggs, and a glass of water, "And eat. You do need to eat something."

I sat down at my desk chair, feeling like I was 12 again, feeling like I was talking to my dad, but this was worse. Christian was way worse than my Dad when it came to this stuff.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Christian. I'm your sister; you can't do this stuff to me."

"I can do whatever I want, Emmeline. I can look after you however I would like to. I provide a roof over your head. I provide food for you to eat. I've always been this way with you and things will not change simply because you're older."

"Maybe I should just live in the dorms then. I thought you would treat me like a college student, like your sister, not like a prisoner."

"The only thing moving out would change would be your security detail, but that's about to change anyway thanks to your little stunt last night."

Arguing about security detail was basically pointless at this point. Although Mia never had to endure security detail, this was my second year with on and off detail. Christian had sent Taylor with me to prom. Ryan went with me on my trip to New York City with school. Since starting college, Ryan has become my primary security detail until the recent let up.

"No, Christian. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't need the security. You aren't being fair," I argued even though I knew it wasn't worth it. Christian had already made up his mind.

"It's for your own good."

"No it's not. It's for your own good. It's just because you like it. You like knowing where I am and what I am doing. It's not fair."

"Moot point, Emmeline. I need to take care of you. _Eat your breakfast_."

I started eating, just to please him, but I was by no means giving in to him.

"You are not to see Mr. Porter again, Emma." He made the statement so casually and so delicately that I almost didn't want to argue. I noted that he called me Emma, not Emmeline as to soften the blow.

"What? No! Why Christian? He didn't do anything! I really liked him."

"Because I say that you are not allowed to see him. Last night you were very irresponsible. You were disrespectful to Ana's safety, my safety and especially to your own safety. You are not to bring anyone in here without my consent, especially not someone you meet randomly at a bar."

"I'm in college, Christian. You cannot tell me who I can or cannot see. You just can't do that." I had stopped eating, stopped trying to please my brother.

"You're seventeen, in college or not, you are still a child. Would you like to call our mother and father to discuss what I can and cannot do in regards to your discipline?"

I slumped my shoulders, feeling rather defeated. I knew my parents wouldn't exactly approve of my behavior either, but that wasn't the point. My brother was supposed to be my friend, not a guard, not a parent.

"No. Fine, Christian. You don't have to do that. I'll behave myself. Just don't put me back on heightened security detail, please. It's hard to make friends with Ryan following me everywhere."

"I don't believe that you'll behave yourself for a second. I know you too well, Em. I'm grounding you. I'll take your phone now and you can use your laptop when you're downstairs and only for homework."

"Come on. I'm not a little kid. You can't ground me. I'm in college. I really don't see how this is reasonable. What if I need my phone?"

"Prove to me that you aren't a little kid and start acting your age then," he replied plainly, "And I'll take Mia's ID as well seeing as 21 is not your age either."

"I'm meeting Mia for lunch today. I can't ditch her!"

"I'll call her to come here for lunch. I'd like to have a chat with her about her role in all of this." Christian waved the ID at me. Not only had I succeeded in getting myself in trouble, but I got Mia in trouble too.

"So that's it? I'm grounded? I'm a freshman in college and my brother just grounded me for a week? Great."

"And you need to go apologize to Taylor for breaching security and to Ana for putting her life in danger."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't sorry about either of those things. I was hung over and annoyed with my brother, but I was not feeling apologetic.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. Next time you put yourself in danger like this there will be consequences."

"Oh yeah? What? Am I going to get a time out? A slap on the wrist?" I knew I was pushing things with my brother. He wasn't the type of person you should talk back to, but I was beyond annoyed with him. Christian didn't respond immediately to my comment and that's when I knew I had taken things too far with him.

"You have no idea how badly I would love to smack some sense into you. You have my warning, Emmeline. Change your behavior before I am forced to change it for you."

His comment troubled me, but I didn't want to find out what he meant, especially not this morning. When I was fifteen, I had stayed with Christian for a week while our parents went on vacation. I was miserable about it, adamant that I could stay home alone. I didn't need a babysitter. He left me at the apartment with Taylor while he attended a philanthropy dinner. Somehow, I managed to get out, go to a friend's house without Taylor noticing until I had already left. Christian was livid when they finally found me. That experience gave me a hint of what he might have meant.

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly, "I didn't mean anything by it. I'll apologize to everyone. I didn't mean to put anyone in any danger. It was just me being stupid."

He nodded. "Come downstairs and finish your breakfast. Have you got work to do?"

"Tons, actually. I should have started yesterday," I answered, glad that Christian seemed to be near normal again.

Ana was sitting quietly at the breakfast bar when I made my way downstairs with Christian. I sat beside her as she ate her yogurt and granola. She smiled at me, but didn't say anything. I glanced at Christian, wishing he would leave us alone.

"Christian." Ana took his hand, "Can I have a minute alone with Emma?"

He frowned, but stood up to leave us anyway. The mood was different when Christian left the room and Ana and I could talk freely.

"Your brother was really mad at you."

"Yeah, he expressed those feelings. I'm sorry about ruining your evening and for borrowing that dress."

"I wasn't ever going to wear it again," she offered with a shrug, "It probably looked better on you."

"He says I can't see Liam anymore."

"He's protecting you."

"He's imprisoning me in this apartment, Ana. How do you deal with him?"

"I love your brother."

"So do I, but he's just so…so frustrating all the time." I placed my head in my hand and waited for Ana's answer, but there was none.

"I frustrate you?" Christian had just made his way back into the kitchen. He couldn't stand to leave us alone for too long.

"Yes, yes you do sometimes."

"At least the feeling is mutual. Go start your homework."

"Is Mia coming over?"

"Yes, and she's bringing Elliot."

"Good. I need a nice brother around for a little bit."

Christian frowned and something in the look on his face made me think it was a good idea to do as I was asked. I slid off the stool and headed to the study to get some work done before my brother and sister arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of chemistry, I fell asleep on the couch in the study with my textbook open in my lap.

"A little hung over this morning, aren't we?" I started at the voice, but relaxed when I saw Elliot standing in front of me, rather than Christian.

"Just a little," I answered, pushing myself up to a sitting position.

"If you're not careful your big brother is going to have to beat some sense into that little baby brain of yours."

"Christian already threatened. Trust me; I'm done with the bad behavior for awhile."

Elliot looked doubtful. His expression forced a smile from me and that's what he was after.

"You're just lucky he didn't tell mom and dad. They would be worse."

I shook my head at him. Elliot had it all wrong. Since he was the oldest, he never had to deal with Christian bossing him around or yelling at him when he was wrong. I had been on the receiving end from the time I was old enough to purposely do things wrong, from the time that I could knowingly put myself or others in danger. Mom and Dad were always fair. At times, Christian was downright illogical.

"No, no, no, no. That's completely untrue. Christian is so mean when he's angry. It's scary. Mom and Dad are never like that. Plus, they trust me. He just wants to keep me locked up in this place."

"It's just because he loves you."

"I know he loves me. He's my big brother. You guys have to love me." I paused for effect with a huge smile on my face.

"I don't have to love you, especially not during those times that you're being a major pain in the ass."

"When am I ever-?"

"Just about every day," Elliot answered.

My jaw dropped. I smacked him hard in the arm, but it was nothing. Elliot barely felt it, but he still retaliated. I knew he was planning to tickle me before he even moved. I moved myself to the far end of the couch, putting the throw pillow between us as a buffer, but it was a lost cause. He attacked quickly, forcing me to writhe in attempts to free myself. I yelled "stop" repeatedly between breaths. I hit his face over and over again, hoping to stop him.

"Help! Help! CHRISTIAN!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, which was a bit melodramatic, but I couldn't handle being tickled. It was probably my least favorite thing in the world.

Christian burst through the door with panic on his face until he saw what was happening. Elliot stopped the tickling momentarily. He turned towards the door and smiled at Christian.

"Her punishment for her various infractions," Elliot answered casually.

Christian couldn't help but crack a smile, "By all means, please do continue."

Elliot turned back to me.

"Please, Christian, make him stop. I've been punished enough."

"I don't know," he answered, "You don't look thoroughly punished yet. You don't seem sorry yet."  
"I'm sorry, just stop him."

Elliot was ready to go again.

"If you do it I will scream bloody murder. I swear by it." I held Elliot's hands at the wrist, a pointless gesture considering I was a seventeen year old girl with minimal strength.

"Cover your ears, Christian. I'm gonna make our baby sister scream bloody murder."

This time Elliot was relentless. When I could take it no longer, I fulfilled my promise, screaming so loud that all of Seattle may have heard it. The tickling stopped almost immediately.

"Jeez. You've got quite the set of pipes. At least you're good for your word."

"I'm not a liar."

"Alright. I've had enough screaming for one day. Let's go have some lunch."

Elliot pulled me up over his shoulder and out into the kitchen, placing me gently in a stool. I punched his arm a little harder than usual.

"Careful kid. You're asking for round two."

"Christian said no more." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thankfully, he's not my big brother. He listens to me," he replied jokingly.

In all reality, Christian didn't really listen to anyone else. He was his own boss and had been that way for as long as I could remember. Not even our parents told him what to do while growing up. Or at least, he didn't listen when they tried to tell him.

"Did you tickle her enough for me too? Not only did she get herself in trouble, but she also got me in trouble." Mia came to stand between Elliot and me.

"You gave me the ID." I replied.

"I didn't think you would get caught with it. It worked at the bar though, right?"

"Oh yeah, that was not an issue at all."

"When will you fools learn that you cannot fool your brothers?" Elliot answered.

Mia snorted.

Christian entered the room with Ana.

"We could get anything by you, bro. It's Christian here that watches like a hawk."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Christian answered.

"Who's cooking?" Mia asked. She was the culinary genius in the group, but all eyes turned to me. I stood up and walked to the other side of the breakfast nook. The punishing continued as my siblings and Ana went to talk in the living room area. I elected to reheat Mrs. Jones' meals from the week and present my siblings with an assortment. Still feeling hungover, I had no desire to make a real meal.

As leftover lasagna heated in the microwave, I watched them all chatting without me. I loved each and every one of my siblings in different ways. I was even growing attached to Ana. Each of us Grey children were so different from one another, yet we complemented each other very well. Elliot was goofy and loud, always out for the laugh. Christian was confident, strong and protective. He was also very isolated. There was Mia, with her infectious, bubbly charm, so outgoing in every situation. And then there was me, the one that they all looked after. The one so unsure of everything, the one a little scared of the future, but more afraid of the past. I suppose that in all actuality, we were all just trying to get by, but they all seemed to have it together. Regardless, I knew one thing for sure. My brothers and sister were there for me. They, along with my parents, had given me everything I had needed at a time when I had nothing. They helped me to love by showing me how to accept love from others and by showing me I can trust others. For a family full of adopted kids, we worked together pretty well.

When everything was heated, I brought the leftovers to the table. For leftover food, it actually looked quite impressive and I knew it would still taste amazing. Mrs. Jones was a phenomenal cook. I set the table and called everyone in to the dining room.

"Finally," Elliot exclaimed, exasperated, "I thought you had fallen asleep again."

I scowled, but took a seat next to him at the table. I stayed mostly quiet during conversation, electing to simply listen to Elliot's tale about his latest construction work, Mia's tales about her trip to Paris and them talking about their parents' upcoming philanthropy event.

"Ana, Em, let's go shopping on Saturday for dresses!" Mia said, "We can make a whole day out of it. Lunch, shopping, manicures and pedicures."

I glanced in Christian's direction. He hadn't given me a timeline for this grounded thing.

"I don't know," Ana answered. She didn't want to go, but I did. I hated shopping, but I loved spending time with Mia. Plus, she always made me look great.

"C'mon it'll be fun, right Em? You want to go, right?"

"Yeah, I want to go. It's kind of up to Christian though…" I answered, looking at him. He was done eating, sitting with his leg crossed over a knee. He stared back at me.

"Do you think you deserve to go?"

I didn't answer immediately. I wasn't sure what answer he wanted to hear.

"Why is it up to him?" Mia asked, "You're not her parent, Christian. If she wants to go you can't stop her."

Christian glared at her.

"Emmeline and I have an arrangement. We've discussed it and she is to be here, in this apartment whenever she does not have school as a consequence of her actions last evening, right Em?"

I nodded silently, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Well, that's stupid."

"That's your opinion, Mia," Christian replied.

"Oh, you know Christian has always thought of our little baby Emmy as more of a daughter than a sister. What are you jealous or something, Mia? I'll ground you for the week if you want me to," Elliot responded, being an ass.

My face was so hot with embarrassment now. So what if Christian had always been more protective over me than Mia. She was the lucky one in that respect. I would give anything for the freedom she had.

"Whatever, Elliot. You're such an idiot. Can she go or not, Dad?" Mia asked Christian.

I had lost interest in the conversation. I just wanted to go to my room and bury myself under the covers for a few hours. I wanted to be alone. I didn't care about shopping or how long I would be grounded for.

"Ana, come on. Convince him to let her go. It'll be great for the three of us to hang out," Mia said when Christian didn't answer.

I looked at Ana. She could sense my pain. I just wanted to end this meal or at least end the conversation that we were having.

"It could be fun…," Ana said quietly as she smiled encouragingly at me.

"Fine, she can go," Christian answered.

"I'm going to finish my homework," I announced to the table, "Do you want me to clear the table?" I asked directly to Christian.

He shook his head, "Just go do your work."

I nodded, relieved, and left the room. I knew that they would be talking about me as soon as I left the room, but at least it would be out of earshot. It was a few hours before Mia and Elliot found me to say goodbye.

"Text me," Mia said as she gave me a hug.

"I can't," I answered.

Her jaw dropped.

"He took away your phone? What a crazy! I'm so glad he wasn't like this with me."

I rolled my eyes. I had no answer for her statement. Yes, Christian was a crazy person, but at least I knew he cared.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday morning I woke up at 8:30 to make it to campus for my 10:00 chemistry class. Mrs. Jones was standing in the kitchen prepping some food when I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning, Miss Grey," she said, cheery as usual.

"Hi Mrs. Jones." I sat at the breakfast bar and pulled the awaiting cup of coffee into my grasp, "Are Christian and Ana gone for work?"

"You just missed them. What would you like for breakfast, dear?"

"Just some cereal. I can get it myself," I answered, taking a big sip of coffee, "I bet Taylor is gone too?"

She nodded, "Do you need him for something? He should be back soon."

"I'm supposed to apologize to him."

"I see."

"Apparently I breached security and put us all in grave danger according to my dear brother."

Mrs. Jones turned to look at me, leaning against the kitchen counter. I had been hoping to blow off some steam and joke, but something about her look told me she disagreed.

"Yes, I did hear about that. Mr. Grey has all of these rules for a reason, Miss Grey."

"This is true. You did breach security, Miss Grey. And you did put yourself as well as the rest of us in unnecessary danger."

Taylor must have just gotten back from dropping Ana and Christian at work.

"I know, Taylor. I'm sorry. I really am. You know how he is though. He made a much bigger deal out of this than he needed to. You know I don't really need the security."

"That's not either of our decisions to make."

"I know, I know. It's just annoying. It's just because I had a boy with me."

"If I were your brother I wouldn't let any boys near you either. You're far too pretty of a girl and far too naïve as well."

It felt like a compliment wrapped in an insult, but I wasn't going to argue it. I didn't want Taylor to be angry with me.

"Thank you for the apology though Miss Grey. It counts for something."

I nodded in response.

"Come find me when you're ready to go. Ryan will be going with you to campus today."

I frowned, "Why can't you just come with me?"

"Mr. Grey's orders," he answered, "And he wanted me to give this to you." Taylor slid my phone across the counter, "Just for safety purposes."

"For tracking purposes," I countered.

"Just got get yourself ready for school," Taylor answered, shaking his head.

I turned on my phone when I made it up the stairs to my room. Setting it on the desk, I headed to my closet to find clothes. On the way, I cranked the music on my laptop. It was only 8:47 and I had plenty of time to get ready. My phone buzzed for a full two minutes against the desk, indicating several missed calls and text messages. I waited until I had pulled on a pair of tights, a green dress, boots and a sweater. I was incredibly thankful for my immense wardrobe each morning. My sister had always kept me styling. I braided my hair and let the braid fall over my left shoulder. When I was finished, I checked my phone; 1 call from Mia, 3 calls and several texts from Sara, 1 call from Ellie, 1 call and a few texts from an unknown number. I started sorting through the mess. Sara mostly wanted to know what happened Saturday night, but I would fill her in during class, so I didn't respond. Ellie, my best friend from high school was coming home in two weekends and wanted to make plans to hang out. The unknown number was Liam's. He also wanted to know what happened after he left and when he could see me again.

_Sorry this is so late, but everything's ok now! Did everything end up ok with you?- Em_

I sent the text message before I gathered my things. I headed downstairs to let Taylor know I was ready.

_I'm fine. I've been worried about you. What happened?-Liam_

_Long story…E_

_When are you free today? Coffee?-L_

_That's kind of prohibited. E_

_Coffee or me?-L_

_You. E_

_I didn't get the impression that you were the type of girl to strictly follow rules.-L_

_It depends on the day. ;) E_

As if on cue, I received an email from Christian.

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: Trust

**Date**: September 28, 2011

**To**: Emmeline Grey

Emma,

I trust Taylor delivered your phone. Please keep it on you so I will be able to reach you. I'm allowing this privilege for the sake of your safety; please do not abuse this kindness. Stick by Ryan. Do not try to ditch him today.

Also, please remember our discussion regarding Mr. Porter. If you do not oblige, I will be the first to know.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

I felt annoyed by his email and also felt it warranted a response. Once in the backseat of the car, I began typing furiously on my blackberry.

**From**: Emmeline Grey

**Subject**: Trust – something which you clearly DO NOT have.

**Date**: September 28, 2011

**To**: Christian Grey

Dearest Brother,

I do believe that this privilege is more for you than it is for me. Of course, you must keep tabs on my whereabouts should I try to "ditch" our dear friend Ryan at some point today. Also, I think you should change your email signature. Christian Grey – Over Bearing, Mean, Distrustful, EXREMELY Over Protective Big Brother.

DISCLAIMER: None of those descriptions were meant as compliments.

Emmeline Grey

CEO, Untrustworthy Sister Inc.

Card Carrying Member of the Ditch Your Security Detail Club

It took less than thirty seconds for a response from Christian.

**From**: Christian Grey

**Subject**: Well aren't you clever?

**Date**: September 28, 2011

**To**: Emmeline Grey

Dearest CEO, Untrustworthy Sister Inc.,

Your sarcasm is duly noted. You've been warned. Please do as you are told. I am not joking around regarding Mr. Porter. You are not to see him without my consent.

Christian Grey

CEO, E.F.S.L (Emmeline's Future Social Life), which will be nonexistent if she does not comply with the CEO's orders.

I gave up on responding to Christian as well pulled into the parking lot at school.

"Are you going to sit in on my lecture?" I asked Ryan as he opened the door for me.

"Right outside the door, Ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. I hated when he called me 'ma'am.' I was so far from being a ma'am. I was still a girl. At least he wasn't going to follow me into class. That gave me time to talk privately with Sara, unless Christian had bugged my phone. It wasn't an act that was below him, but I shook it off. _Surely he wasn't that crazy_ I thought to myself.

"Can you please just call me Emmeline or even Miss Grey if you need to? Anything but Ma'am?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean, yes, Miss Grey." I headed through the door to my Intro to Chemistry lecture hall thankful that Ryan didn't follow.

"You're alive!" Sara sat up straight in her seat as I sat beside her.

"I'm surprised I made it through Saturday night, too." I took my books out of my bag and sat them on the tiny desk before rooting through my bag for a pen. I settled for a blue one with Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc written on the side. I just couldn't get away from him.

"Well, Liam said he went home with you and your brother freaked."

"Yes and yes," I responded.

"I'm not sure which thing I want to know about first. Ok, yes I do. Liam. Tell me about what happened with Liam."

"He got me really drunk," I started.

"He got both of us pretty drunk," Sara interjected.

"Anyway, I wanted to go home and he wouldn't let me go alone and one thing led to another."

"Oh my god. Did you-?"

"No way! We just made out and stuff and just when it was getting good, Christian showed up. He kicked Liam out and sent me to bed. When I woke up he yelled a little and basically grounded me for the week, whatever that means. I'm allowed school and that's pretty much it. And he said I'm not allowed to see Liam, indefinitely."

"Your brother is a pain in the ass."

"Oh, and our good friend Ryan is back on the job."

"Great. Now no fun will be had whatsoever."

"I'm more worried about seeing Liam. I like him a lot."

"Well he's crazy about you. He was texting me about you all day yesterday."

"Nonsense," I answered, brushing it off.

"Look at the messages if you want. The boy is smitten." She pushed the phone onto my desk.

I vaguely noted that our professor had started class, but Liam's text messages to Sara were far more interesting than a lecture on covalent bonds.

_I want to meet up today, but I've got security probs. Feel like learning a little psychology?-E_

_ What time?-L_

_ 12:45-2:00 in HB Atrium –E_

_ I'll bring the coffee-L_

I smiled; I was glad that I had found a loophole. I hoped that Ryan wouldn't see him, hoped that Ryan hadn't gotten the chance to commit Liam's face to memory. For the rest of lecture, I settled in to actually paying attention to the lecture, but found my mind wandering.

When I arrived to my psychology lecture fifteen minutes early, Liam already occupied a seat in the back row of the room. He gave me a cup of coffee and a grin.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece, Em."

"I could say the same to you. Taylor can be a real hard ass sometimes."

"Your brother is crazy. You know that, right?"

For some reason, the statement felt mean coming from any mouth other than mine.

"I know, but he loves me. That's why he does it."

"And he doesn't want you to see me? Why?"

"I don't know. He's just protective, I guess. I don't intend to ignore you though. He'll let up eventually."

"That's good to hear, Em, because I would love to finish what we started the other night." His finger barely touched my skin as he moved it across my thigh.

I bit my lip, unsure of how to respond. His touch was electric. I had never been overly sexual, but I wanted Liam right here and right now.

"You really shouldn't do that to me. It's not fair."

"What? Are you getting excited or something?"

"You're teasing me."

"You don't even try and you tease me."

At the end of the lecture, Liam waited with my as the room emptied. Before he left, he leaned in to kiss me. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and got up from his seat.

"I'll see you later babe." He flashed me a grin. The smile had reached his beautiful golden eyes and I was left completely disoriented by Liam Porter's charms. My notebook remained empty aside from doodles and to-do lists in my next class and after that, I headed home for the day to resume my grounding.

Christian and I arrived home at the same time, either on purpose or by some odd coincidence. Taylor pulled the SUV in the spot next to Ryan. Christian opened my door before I could do so myself. He greeted me briefly and I slipped out to walk with him up to the apartment.

"Where's Ana?" I asked, disappointed that she wasn't home yet.

"Dinner with Kate," he answered, "It's just you and me tonight."

"Great," I answered, "I assume I'm still grounded?"

Christian nodded and held out his hand. I fished my phone from my bag and gave it to him. Once the elevator reached the top floor, I headed straight for my bedroom. I grabbed the book I that I was currently reading from my nightstand, something my Mom had given me last week to read. It wasn't more than an hour or two before Christian pushed my door open. Dinner was ready. I had kind of been dreading it since I got home. Mrs. Jones made stuffed chicken and asparagus with rice. I sat down with the intention of staying quiet as long as possible. I started eating right away, knowing that Christian wouldn't fault me for eating.

"How were classes?" he asked as he watched me eat.

"Good," I answered as I took another mouthful.

"Ryan said you were surprisingly well behaved."

"That's good," I replied.

He was still staring at me, which was making me uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you eating? You're being creepy."

"Emmeline, did you communicate with Mr. Porter today?"

I shook my head.

"There were several text messages sent back and forth between your phone and a number that is registered to a Mr. P Porter, your friend's father."

"You didn't say I couldn't text him."

"I'm saying it now and you just lied to me. This is why I cannot trust you."

"If you didn't have such ludicrous rules and regulations I wouldn't have to lie to you. I wouldn't have to go behind your back to do things."

"You saw him today."

I didn't answer him. _Yes, fuck it. I did see him and I don't regret it_. I folded my arm across my chest.

"Ask Ryan if I did." I wanted to stick out my tongue, but I didn't.

"Unfortunately, Ryan doesn't know you as well as I do."

"I'm not hungry." I pushed my plate towards the center of the table and stood up.

"You're not finished eating. Sit down," Christian ordered.

"I'm not hungry," I repeated.

"I said sit down. You are not leaving this table until I say so."

"Why are you being like this? I can make my own decisions. You can't expect me to blindly follow you anymore. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sit, Emmeline," he answered, "I asked you not to see him anymore."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that. Can't you just do as I ask?"

"No, I won't do it. I don't care what you say, Christian. Liam is a nice guy."

"Nice guys don't try to have sex with a girl the first time that they meet a girl."

"He didn't, not that it's any of your business and I'm not going to stop seeing him because you're insane."

"Ryan will start attending classes with you then."

"Sometimes I really hate you." I started to storm off, but before I reached the next room, he had a hand on my arm.

"As I told you, you will not leave this table until I allow it. Sit down and finish your dinner."

I tried to pull his hand off of me.

"Christian, let go."

He grabbed my other wrist.

"I am not joking around, Emmeline. Sit down and finish your dinner."

He was staring into my eyes. I nodded and Christian released my arms. I rubbed the red mark on my left arm as I sat across from him. Silently, we finished our dinner.


End file.
